To Turn Back Time
by GoldenPhoenixx
Summary: Harry is sent back in time to his parent's seventh year! But in this time Voldemort is still alive and kicking so who knows what dangers he will land himself in... Time Travel Set just after the battle of Hogwarts. rated T cause I'm paranoid. Please
1. Arrival

**A/N: I wrote this story because i really love the "Harry meets the marauders" so i wanted to see if i could do one! **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, I do not own**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was confused.<p>

One moment he was talking to Ron and Hermione outside the burrow about the plans for the remembrance service that was going to be held in memory to those who had died in the final battle, and next thing he knew he was lying in what was unmistakably the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Everything was just as he remembered it from his multiple journeys here. Pristine and white. Someone should really paint it something better, white was just so _boring_.

Just as he was considering going and finding Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomphrey appeared out of her office, busying herself with some healing potions.

It struck Harry as odd that she was here during the holidays, but he supposed that some of the teachers must stay at Hogwarts sometimes. He could see no other explanations.

Just then, she turned and noticed him watching her.

"Oh, so you're awake are you?" she said briskly, "I must say you were rather unexpected dropping onto the quidditch pitch like that. Gave Mr Black quite a fright."

Harry was too shocked by her unfriendly tone to register straight away that she had referred to a "Mr Black" who didn't exist as far as Harry knew. He thought that Sirius was the last one.

"Well, speak up lad." Madam Pomphrey said sharply, "what's your name? I know that the Headmaster will want to speak with you, for security reasons."

Harry was starting to feel that something was awfully wrong. Not only did Madam Pomphrey seem to think that Hogwarts had a Head_master_ but she also didn't seem to recognise him.

"Harry," he said distractedly, "My name's Harry."

"Harry what?" she prompted, but before he could answer, the hospital wing doors banged open.

Immediately Harry jumped out of bed in shock and reached for his wand before realising it was no longer in his back pocket. He had good reason for this, for he was now facing a man who he knew to be dead. Albus Dumbledore.

"You're wand is here boy" said Madam Pomphrey, picking up Harry's wand from the bedside table. "You dropped it when you arrived here. Though why you would need it makes me question you're identity. Why do you want to attack Dumbledore? How did you get here? Are you working for _him_?"

"Now, now Poppy, I'm sure that there's a reasonable explanation for this," said Dumbledore his eyes wary as he eyed Harry, who was looking confused and pressurised by the speed of madam Pomphrey's questioning.

Harry was getting more confused by the minute. He always thought that madam Pomphrey had a bit of a soft spot for him, but here she was, treating him like a complete stranger. Not to mention the fact that _Dumbledore_, a man who he himself had watched die, was standing alive and (as far as harry could tell) healthy five feet away from him.

Coming to his senses Harry realised that there was no possible way that Dumbledore was still alive which left him with three options. One, he was having a very bizarredream, two, he had done what the Daily Prophet always said he would do and had finally cracked under all the pressure, or three, this was a complicated set up by the remaining Death Eaters set up to try and drive him crazy.

Seeing as he didn't feel particularly mental, and a painful pinch to his arm ruled out the possibility that this was all due to his exhausted brain, then that meant that there was only one possibility left to him.

Suddenly, he ran over and snatched his wand out of Madam Pomphrey's loose grip, vaulting over the bed towards the hospital doors before realising that Dumbledore was facing him, wand in hand.

Harry probably should have been worried by the fact that he was being held at wand point by one of the most powerful wizards of all time, but he was more focused upon the wand in Dumbledore's hand. He knew that wand, knew it for he himself had buried it with its master, he himself had ordered many charms to be placed on it so no one could ever possess it again. Yet here it was, in the hands of the person with whom it was supposed to reside.

The Elder Wand


	2. Dropping By?

**A/N: So here's Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who added a Story Alert/Favourited this story! In other words:**

**lindzgym, , lean238, bakahime123, Igor De Souza Santos, dancer4813**

**Thanks Guys, it means a lot! Okaaay, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Question, Would I be writing this if I owned Harry Potter or anything to do with it? Answer, NO!**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was having a very strange day.<p>

It had started off perfectly okay, he had had breakfast, laughed with his friends, gone to his seventh year lessons and showed off in front of the class as per usual, but it was when he reached the Quidditch pitch for quidditch practice when things started to get odd.

He was flying around, beaters bat at the ready, keeping an eye on one of the bludgers in case it tried to attack one of his teammates, when he felt a gust of wind rustle his robes, as though something had passed him.

He turned round, in order to see someone hit the ground with a resounding thump. A messy, black haired someone…

"Prongs!" he yelled , speeding towards the ground, "Prongs, are you okay?"

No reply.

"Prongs! James Potter answer me! This isn't funny!"

"Padfoot?"

Sirius turned, then blinked. He turned back to face the person on the ground. Then to look at the person hurrying towards him, broomstick in hand.

"James? Then who's…"

But as Sirius scrutinised the body on the ground more closely, he noticed things that he hadn't before in his panicked state. This boy's nose was slightly shorter than James', with slightly longer hair, as though he was in need of a haircut.

"Woah!" said James stopping in his tracks as he spotted the boy lying on the ground. "I wasn't aware I had a twin. Mum and Dad have got some serious explaining to do!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. This was such a James thing to do, loosen the tension even in the toughest of times. Sirius did it as well of course – well someone had to! – but right now they had more pressing matters to deal with other than the kids "twinness" to James.

"Come on, we need to get him to the hospital wing, he fell like thirty feet!"

"Oh, yeah," said James, before turning to the rest of the team who had ceased practice once they realised that their Captain and beater had stopped. "Practice is …uhhh…postponed! Yeah that's the word! Yeah, so meet back here again tomorrow instead."

"Oh, come on, don't blame us!" said Sirius in response to the outbreak of dark muttering that had begun at these words, "It's not our fault! If anyone, blame the new kid. When he wakes we'll be sure to tell him not to go disrupting our Quidditch practice by falling out of the sky next time."

"Yeah, okay…." Said James grabbing Sirius' arm and levitating the dark haired kid, "time to go!"

As they made their way back up to the castle, they were very careful not to cause any more harm to the unconscious boy than possible.

"Sirius! Look out for that tree!"

THUMP

"Whoops!"

"You prat Padfoot, now he's going to have concussion on top of everything else!"

"Hey, I'm not the one levitating him, you're the one holding the wand."

"Yeah, well it's hard to control him when you keep walking into me isn't it!"

"That's not my fault! It's getting dark and I can't see where I'm going, I keep tripping over roots and stuff."

"I can see perfectly fine! And aren't you supposed to be the one with the dog senses?"

"Nah, that's Moony, I just have the amazing charm of dogs that has the ladies all over me."

"You know what, I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

"Well that's not very nice."

"You're not very nice

"HA, you spoke to me, I win!"

"Win what?"

"Everything, I'm a winner!"

CRASH

"And there goes a suit of armour. You really should concentrate Prongs."

"I WAS! Stop pushing me!"

"No!"

This random and meaningless conversation carried on for quite some time, and by the time that it was over they had reached the hospital wing, leaving a path of wreckage behind them that would have given Filch a fit if he ever saw it.

Just as James was about to knock on the wooden doors of the hospital wing, he "tripped" over Sirius' foot, sending both him and the unconscious boy headfirst through the doors.

"MR POTTER"

James looked up in order to see the wrath of Madam Pomphry descend upon him.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT MY PATIENTS WITH ALL YOUR TROUBLE-MAKING!"

"But Madam Pomphrey I just-"

"You barge in here at this time-"

As she was yelling at him, James glared at Sirius who was in fits of silent hysterics as James yet again tried to explain.

"We were playing Quidditch-"

"Quidditch! It's always quidditch isn't it! Such as dangerous sport, I've always said- Who's that?"

She had spotted James' "twin" who was lying blissfully ignorant of the entire scene, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth.

"That's what we came here for," James said, relieved that she had given him a chance to speak, "we were playing Quidditch when he just fell out of the sky. We don't know who he is or anything. He nearly landed on Sirius."

Madam Pomphrey glanced at Sirius who was still lounging in the doorway, a grin plastering his face, before levitating the boy onto an empty bed in the corner.

"So he just appeared out of nowhere? No indication whatsoever of where he came from?"

"No Miss," said Sirius, joining in the conversation, "I just turned round and there he was, lying on the ground."

"Hmm," said Madam Pomphrey, pursing her lips, "Well, I'd better inform the Headmaster. It's probably just a portkey malfunction, but you can never be too safe…"

She stared thoughtfully into the distance, before snapping out of her trance and turning to the two teenagers.

"You two," she barked, "Off to bed. It's almost curfew."

With that she hurried them out of the hospital wing, and shut the doors behind them with a bang.

Sirius turned to James, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Time to do some marauding Prongs?" he asked.

James seemed to think about it for a moment before sighing.

"No, we should probably get to bed, we've got lessons tomorrow."

"And when has that ever stopped that before?" countered Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you know…" replied James, "It's nearly N.E.W.T time, and we do need to do _some_ work this year."

Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at his best friend.

"Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?"

"Don't be a prat Padfoot." Muttered James, pushing aside Sirius' wand before continuing up the marble staircases.

"Ohhhh." Said Sirius knowingly, "This is because of a certain Lily Evans, isn't it? Trying to give her a good impression Prongs? 'Cause it's a bit too late for that."

"No!" Said James, blushing to the roots of his hair, "I just think we should get to bed, it's only the third night back after all."

"Sure, whatever you say, Prongs"

James glared at him, before muttering the password to the common room – Venomous Tentacula– and climbing through the portrait hole.

They didn't speak as they went up to the seventh year boys dormitories so as not to wake Remus and Peter, both of whom had taken an early night, and got changed in silence, both immersed in his own thoughts, James' involving a certain red-headed Head Girl and Sirius' mostly comprising of food, quidditch, and basically anything but school work.

"Night Prongs," muttered Sirius as he got into his four poster.

"Night Padfoot," replied James, but as he closed his eyes, he thought not of Lily Evans, or what mischief the Marauders would get up to the next full moon, but of the mysterious black haired boy who looked so like him, and how he had appeared in the school grounds, when that was thought to be impossible.


	3. Talking to the Headmaster

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in a while. No real excuses, i'm just lazy! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited this story, and special thanks to _dancer4813_ for giving me my first review! Can anyone spot the slight Percy Jackson reference in this chapter? **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

Harry had been in many odd situations before. He had become half fish for an hour. He had seen himself duplicated seven times. Heck, he had flown out of a bank on a dragon for gods' sake. But this has got to be the weirdest of them all.

He was sitting in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, watching his deceased Headmaster pace around the room, and no one knew who he was.

He had been in a state of shock after seeing the elder wand, and had allowed the Dumbledore impersonator to lead him up to his office without much of a fight. But now, he needed some answers.

"Professor," he started (might as well play along) "What's going on?"

Dumbledore stopped pacing and shot him a shrewd look.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," he replied, "One because I don't know, and two because for all I know you are a Death Eater intent upon infiltrating the school upon Voldemort's orders."

Now Harry was shocked. Dumbledore was accusing _him_ of being a Death Eater? _Him_? But this was all stupid anyhow as Dumbledore was dead and quite incapable of talking to Harry let alone asking him stupid questions.

"Sir, you know. Or at least you should." Harry said, quite puzzled know. Now Dumbledore looked wary.

"How should I know you? Maybe it is a curse of old age but I don't recall ever seeing you at Hogwarts, nor do you fit the descriptions of any of the Death Eaters I know of. The only person who fits your description is James Potter, who I am quite certain is not you, for he was the one who found you. I would suspect it to be a joke of some sorts by him and Mr Black, but they looked just as confused as you do now, and alas, they are not the best actors."

Okay, Harry thought, what the hell was going on? Not only was Dumbledore alive, but he was implying that Harry's dead father and godfather were too, and more than that, no one seemed to know him at this point in time. _At this point in time!_

Struck by a sudden suspicion, Harry looked at Dumbledore more closely. Though still old, his face possessed fewer lines, and there were still a few streaks of auburn in his waist long hair and beard. Not even polyjuice could produce these effects. Now that he thought about it, surely it would be impossible to polyjuice a dead person would appear, well, dead.

"Professor, what year is it," said Harry slowly, thinking how stupid a question this must sound. Sure enough, Dumbledore looked vaguely surprised.

"Why its 1977 young man, as it has been for ten months now. Are you sure you're alright?"

Okay, though Harry, don't panic. It's no big deal. Just being thrust back twenty or so years into the past where your dead parents, godfather, and many others are still alive. Oh, and don't forget the fact that you have no way home. Yeah, no reason to panic.

"Because, sir," Harry said, then hesitated. What should he say? He couldn't change the future. Not just as everything was starting to be alright again. But could he? Said that little voice in the back of his mind. He would have parents for once. He could change it so that they killed Voldemort earlier, prevent all those deaths. No he couldn't, it would mess everything up. Like Hermione had said, time travel was dangerous. He could mess up the entire universe. But surely, even if he wanted to, he _couldn't _change the future. Because where he was now had already happened. So no matter what he did, nothing would change and he would be fine. If he got back to future that is.

Throughout this minor brain battle, Dumbledore was watching him curiously waiting for him to speak. Choosing his words with the upmost care, harry tried to explain,

"You see sir, I am from the future – please don't interrupt," he said as Dumbledore was on the verge of doing so, "1997 to be exact, and I don't know how I got here. I was just talking to my friends and next thing I know I'm in the hospital wing."

Dumbledore surveyed him thoughtfully over his half-moon glasses.

"Mr Potter – I assume that is your name, your resemblance to James Potter is startling, your father perhaps?" Harry nodded in response, "What do you remember before you became unconscious? Did you see anything, touch anything, feel anything?"

Harry closed his eyes in concentration. There was something there…

"I was talking to my friends," he said, his eyes still closed, "about something that happens in the future," Here he stopped and looked at Dumbledore questioningly.

In answer to Harry's unasked question, Dumbledore smiled.

"I think it is best that you tell me as little as possible about the events of the future, less I be inclined to change them. Of course, I will have to perform a memory on the school and when you leave, but its best to be safe, don't you agree?"

"Yes," Harry answered distractedly, "Professor, I _do_ remember something. I was talking to my friends, but then," Harry screwed up his eyes trying to remember, "Death Eaters!"" His eyes snapped open, "We were attacked by Death Eaters. I remember one of them cast a spell and it hit me. I blacked out and then, then I was here." He ended rather feebly.

Now Dumbledore smiled in relief which was the very last thing Harry felt like doing.

"Well, that is very good news then," Dumbledore said, still smiling, "You see, no spell is permanent. Even the permanent sticking spell (contrary to the name) will wear off if left for long enough. If it had been some advanced time turner that had brought you back you would be in trouble, for there is no way in this time of returning you to the future, but as it was a spell, we can only presume that eventually you will return to the future at some point. We cannot tell when, so it is best to be alert at all times."

Harry, for the first time today, felt relieved. But then something occurred to him.

"Sir, but that means that I could be here for months, years even! I need to get back to my own time. My friends need me!"

To Harry's slight annoyance, Dumbledore just kept smiling.

"My dear boy, if I am right – which between you and me I usually am – then the length of your stay here depends on the strength of the spell caster. It would take an exceptionally powerful wizard to keep you in the past for longer than a year. So no need to worry about that. For now though, you will have to stay somewhere. You are welcome to stay here as a student, but I must ask how old you are."

Harry, still shocked by these newfound revelations took a moment to answer.

"Seventeen. I should be in my seventh year. Gryffindor"

Now this was not strictly true. Technically he should have just finished his school years but unless he was much mistaken, 1977 was the year in which his parents were seventh years, and he would not let this opportunity pass.

"Right then," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands together, " I must announce to the school that we have an exchange student from Durmstrang to join our seventh years, and that Mr Harry Otter shall be in Gryffindor."

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Harry Otter sir?" he asked.

"Well we can't have you as Harry Potter, can we." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "I'm sure that some of our cleverer students could work some things out for themselves."

Harry smiled, but then he was struck by another depressing thought.

"Professor," he started, "I don't have anything with me,"

Once again Dumbledore smiled.

"I believe that one of your friends from the future may have realised that and tried to help you. A trunk belonging to someone with the letters H.P arrived shortly after yourself. I shall ensure that it is taken up to your dormitory."

Silently thanking Hermione, Harry got up to leave. Dumbledore stood too.

"I must go," he said, "it is nearly time for dinner, and we best get down there early if I must announce you before they can start."

With that, he swept out of the office, Harry following.


	4. Introductions

**AN: Here's the next chapter. But unfortunately I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I won't be able to update for a while. :( Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything you recognise. **

* * *

><p>James Potter was in a very good mood. Lily Evans, his one and only love, had smiled at him, actually <em>smiled<em> at him. It wasn't much to the amateur eye, but as Lily had hated James' guts for the past six years this was really quite an achievement.

So as he walked into the Great Hall for dinner with his best friend Sirius Black, he had almost completely forgotten about his duplicate who had attempted to squash Sirius yesterday. It wasn't until Sirius nudged him painfully in the ribs did he notice the Gryffindor table's new resident.

Now that he was conscious, the resemblance between them was even more pronounced. The boy was exactly the same height as James from what he could see, and they had the same untidy black hair and (he admitted begrudgingly) the build of someone who was once scrawny, but who grew a lot in a short period of time.

"Hello, earth to James?"

James blinked, suddenly aware of a hand waving in front of his face.

"Come on mate," Said Sirius, "let's go say hi to your twin."

James rolled his eyes at his best friend and walked over to where the kid was sitting, doing his best not to strut as he could see Lily watching them approach warily.

"Hi there," he said holding out his hand, "I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black, we were the ones who brought you to the hospital wing."

"Yeah, and for the record," picked up Sirius, "Any bruises you have, you got as a result of the fall." He winked, causing some of the girls who were within earshot to giggle girlishly.

As the boy turned and met James' eyes, he saw a thousand different emotions flow over his face. Panic, shock, sadness, pain, happiness. And then the moment had passed as soon as it had come, and the boy was wearing a blank, unreadable expression once more.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely shaking James' hand, "I'm Harry, Harry Otter. I'm an exchange student from Durmstrang"

"Well Harry Otter," said Sirius, sliding into the seat opposite Harry, "Welcome to Hogwarts! You are a Gryffindor, right?" he asked, shooting Harry a suspicious glance, "'Cause if you are a Slytherin I'll have to hex you!"

Harry's eyes widened slightly as he nodded his head furiously. James laughed.

"Good on you mate," he said, helping himself to a slice of chicken pie, "By far the best house,"

"Yeah, I know," said Harry enthusiastically, "I-I read about it in Hogwarts, a History."

"You read that?" Said Sirius incredulously, "I thought only nerds read that book. And Lily," He added hastily after seeing James' expression, "So I guess it is cool…maybe... it's just…I'm gonna shut up now," he said before diving into a plate full of mashed potatoes and sausages.

"Yeah, you better," James grumbled still looking slightly annoyed.

Harry, who had watched all this with amusement now turned to James.

"Who's Lily?" He asked, a slight grin forming on his lips.

"Only the most beautiful girl in the world!" James said loudly, causing half the Gryffindors to snigger, "She's going to marry me one day you know,"

At this Sirius snorted into his potatoes.

"Yeah, if she can just learn to stand the sight of you," To Harry he added, "he's been asking her out for seven years now, she hates him."

"She does not _hate_ me!" James exclaimed, "I'll have you know that she smiled at me just this morning,"

"Ahh, well then," Sirius said, "That's a sure sign that one day she'll someday become your wife," He grinned at Harry who for some reason looked like he was trying to keep a straight face. "Anyway, back to Harry. Tell us about yourself Harry. And more importantly, why you look like James' long lost twin."

Harry looked down at his hands, hesitating before answering.

"I went to Durmstrang for six years but I grew up in England until I was eleven which is why I don't have an accent. I'm muggleborn so I have no clue why I look like you James, but I moved here because my parents were recently killed in a Death Eater attack and I had to come live with my aunt.

An uncomfortable silence fell in which James and Sirius looked at each other awkwardly.

"I'm, I'm really sorry Harry," James said eventually, "We didn't mean to bring that up."

Harry looked up from examining his feet and gave James a small smile.

"That's okay, you didn't know. In any case, I know they wouldn't want me to grieve for too long, they'd want me to move on, not to dwell on the past."

At this, Sirius clapped him on the back, grinning again.

"That's the idea," he said, "Now, I believe it's time for James and I to give you the official Hogwarts tour."

"Oh, don't agree to that," Came a new, quiet voice from behind them, "Never take a tour from these two, it will only get you in detention."

Sirius turned to scowl at the person who had joined them. He had sandy brown hair, a thin, tired face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Moony, how could you," he said, apparently outraged, "I thought you were our friend."

Rolling his eyes James also turned to face his friend.

"Hey Remus, this is Harry. Harry Otter, Remus Lupin, blah, blah, blah. Harry's an exchange student, Moony. Remember, he was the one who attacked Sirius during Quidditch practice yesterday."

"I did not attack him," Protested Harry, "I wasn't even conscious!"

Laughing, Remus shook Harry's hand and sat down, grabbing a handful of chicken legs and started to eat.

"I've never heard of an exchange student before, is this much different from you old school?" He asked, biting a huge chunk off of one leg.

"Yeah, well, it was a lot colder at Durmstrang for one thing, and the food here-"

"You guys left me all alone, couldn't one of you have waited for me?" Complained a voice from behind them.

A small, watery eyed boy had scurried up to them, eyeing Harry nervously. And for a good reason. Harry was looking at him with such hate in his green eyes that James could have cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"Uhh, Harry?" he said, wondering why he was looking like that.

Suddenly, the look was gone and Harry smiled coldly, holding out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Harry Otter."

The small boy eyed his hand nervously before shaking it.

"Peter Pettigrew." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get something up!<strong>


	5. Dinner

**So, so, so, so, so sorry I didn't update sooner! I went on holiday for a few weeks and then kept putting off writing it for later!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/Favorited/Story Alerted my story, but special thanks to _fanfi98 _whose comment made me feel guilty and continue writing!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

><p>There was a rather awkward silence in which Harry glared at Peter, Peter squirmed nervously in his gaze, and James and Remus glanced uneasily between them.<p>

Sirius, of course, was completely oblivious to the whole thing.

"Yes! Score, I got Morgana! I needed her!"

The awkward tension broke and Harry blinked and smiled warmly at Peter, although James noticed that it did not quite reach his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Peter," He said, releasing the other's hand who pulled it back, looking scared.

"Harry was just telling us about Durmstrang, Peter," James said, gesturing to the empty seat beside him, "He just transferred from there."

"Oh," said Peter timidly, piling his plate high with food, "Was it nice there?"

Once again, James thought he noticed a flash of revulsion pass through Harry's eyes before it was gone.

"Yeah," He replied, smiling. "It wasn't as nice as Hogwarts of course. Not so big."

He gestured rather feebly around the Great Hall, with its endless ceiling and hundred metre long tables.

"Yes, I read about that," said Remus, speaking for the first time in a while, "Did you know that Hogwarts is the largest wizarding school in all of Europe?"

"Acshully, phee doesh!" Said Sirius, spraying Harry with potatoes. He swallowed, and then continued.

"Sorry, Harry. He probably does know that, Remus. Harry has got to be the only guy apart from you in this entire school who has read Hogwarts, a History."

"Really?" Remus turned to Harry, his eyes lit with the sort of excitement that James had come to associate with "The Library" and "Non-School Related Reading".

"Which bit did you find the most interesting? I liked the bits about the school's defences against any dangers personally, but I found the origins of the school quite fascinating as well, didn't you?"

"Slow down, Moony," laughed Sirius, putting a hand on Remus' shoulder as he was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, "Let him eat his dinner! You can have a cosy little talk about the window designs later."

Remus blushed, glaring at his friend.

"You wouldn't know would you, _you_ haven't read it!"

He turned back to Harry, who was watching them argue, bemused.

"Sorry about that." Remus said, smiling, "I've never met someone who's read it before. Apart from Lily of course, and she can't stand to be within ten metres of James over there, so she doesn't count."

"Hey!" James protested, over the sound of Sirius snorting into his plate, "She so can stand me now! I'll have you know that she smiled at me this morning. Smiled! At me!"

Sirius groaned, but Remus looked amused.

"Did she now? Well that's funny, because I could have sworn she told me just last night that "She didn't know why I hang around with you lot; Black was an arrogant git and James was a bullying toe-rag!""

James seemed to deflate, his expression falling. But then his eyes brightened happily.

"Wait," he said hopefully, "Were those her exact words?"

Remus tilted his head to one side, thinking.

"Yes, I think so… yes, and then her friends came over and I left to do some homework. Do you realise that you two still need to finish both-"

"But she definitely called me James," James interrupted, a grin unfolding across his face, "She definitely didn't say Potter?"

"No, she said James, but seriously" ("What?" "Shut up Sirius" ), "we need to get those essays done tonight or we'll-"

"Yes!" Whooped James, punching the air with his fist, "She called me James! She _never_ calls me James!"

"She also called you a bullying toe-rag," Pointed out Harry quietly, sounding slightly upset.

"Don't even bother," Said Sirius, helping himself to the chocolate pudding that had replaced the chicken in front of him, "Lily Evans is the one subject he will not listen to reason about. He _still_ say's that she's "just been playing hard to get" after seven years now!"

Harry laughed, seizing a large treacle tart from the table just as Dumbledore stood up, and the hall fell silent at once.

"I am sorry to interrupt your delicious dinner," he said, eyes twinkling as he surveyed the hall, "But I have an announcement to make. The more observant among you may have noticed that we have an addition to the Gryffindor table this evening. I ask you all now to give a warm welcome Harry Otter, a seventh year exchange student from Durmstrang Institute."

All heads turned towards Harry, who stared at his plate very hard. At once, muttering broke out across the hall, and James heard his name muttered several times.

But then Dumbledore coughed, and the hall became quiet once more.

"I trust you will do all you can to help Harry fit in. That is all."

Dumbledore sat, and the usual chatter resumed.

James turned to ask Harry what lessons he was taking, but found him staring at a girl sitting a way down the table from them.

A girl with green eyes, and dark, red hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best, nor my longest chapter, but what can I say, I'm out of practice! Thanks once more for reading.<strong>


	6. The Map and The Alibi

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise**

* * *

><p>Harry watched as his mother chatted with her friends, her eyes – so like his – laughing at a joke that her friend had told.<p>

"Oy! Earth to Harry"

A chicken drumstick collided with the side of his head, literally knocking him out of his reverie.

"Ow!"

He glared at Sirius, the obvious thrower.

"What was that for?"

"You weren't listening," He replied innocently, retrieving the drumstick off of Harry's plate, "I see you were admiring Hogwarts' collection. Of girls." He added at Harry's confused look.

Harry blushed. He hadn't even though about that. He had a girlfriend who he loved very much, and he did not particularly want to be with someone at least twice his age!

"Don't worry." Sirius continued, misinterpreting Harry's expression, "They _are _very good looking. Well most of them. Some of the Slytherins, well, let's just say it's hard to distinguish between the girls and the guys!"

"Only to you Padfoot," Said Remus, amused, "and that's only because you _still_ haven't bothered to learn any of their names, except for the good looking ones, or the non-Slytherins! But anyway," he turned to Harry "Whilst we're on the subject of girls… We don't have many rules in the Marauders – the four of us – but we do have one. Lily Evans is taken."

"Who?" Harry asked for the sake of his act, although he was attempting to not burst out laughing. Remus opened his mouth to answer but James got there first.

"Her," he said, pointing down the table at Lily, "She is out of bounds, no access. She may not know it yet, but she is my future wife."

He drew himself up, eyes glazed over as he pictured future fantasies. He did not seem to notice his friends determinately keeping straight faces.

Harry himself was disgusted at the thought of dating his mother, but at the same time he was ecstatic that his dad was so totally in love with her.

"Don't worry," he laughed as James came back to reality, blinking rather rapidly, "I have a girlfriend back home. Not interested."

"A girlfriend?" Now he had captured Sirius' attention once more, "What's she like?"

"She's the best girlfriend ever. She stuck with me even though I've been a real prat, and I don't deserve her in the slightest. She is the most beautiful girl on the planet in my eyes. She's also my best mate's little sister." He added as an afterthought.

Sirius spat out his pumpkin juice all over Remus and James choked on his pudding.

"You're dating," Sirius gasped, ignoring a protesting (and soaking wet) Remus beside him.

"You're best friend's little sister?" James finished looking awed, "That takes some nerve mate."

Harry laughed, slightly shocked by their reactions.

"Yeah, I was really worried." He said, "It took me half the year to ask her out, I was too scared of her elder brothers, especially Ron."

"Brother_s_?" Remus asked, picking up on the plural, "As in more than one?"

Harry grimaced. "She ha- has six actually. Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Fred."

His eye twitched slightly on Fred's name, but none of the Maruaders noticed. They were too busy staring at him in awe.

"Six brothers," Sirius said in a hushed voice, "And one of them is your best mate! That is just – _Six!_"

"Don't mind him," said Remus to a bemused Harry, "He can't understand why you would go through all that trouble. He hasn't been with a girl for longer than two weeks."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, paused, then shrugged and went back to attacking his plate of chocolate cake.

Back in the dormitory that night, Harry finally had a chance to look through his trunk that he supposed Hermione had sent back. In it he found a spare set of school robes, some normal clothes, his school books for this year (he had no idea how she managed that one), his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map.

Seeing the last item, panicked though suddenly came to him. His real name would appear on the map, and the Marauders had a copy!

Shoving his belongings back inside the trunk, he glanced around. The rest of the Marauders were down in the common room showing off. But he couldn't count on them being occupied – they could appear at any moment.

He studied the rest of the room, taking in details which he had not noticed before. One of the beds had a Gryffindor banner hanging from it with a book (_101 Magical Tricks and Jokes!") _and a hairbrush – Sirius, Harry thought in amusement, It was unlikely that Remus or Peter would own that book and James and a hairbrush just did not fit together.

The bed next to Sirius' was completely bare of anything, but for a picture of a plump women on the bedside table. She had blond hair a kind face and bright blue eyes. Harry assumed this was Peter's mother, and Wormtail rose fractionally in his (very low) estimation of him. He clearly cared for his mother if for no one else.

The bed directly opposite from Peter's was a complete mess. The duvet was in a heap at the end of the bed and one of the pillows appeared to be positioned at the wrong end. Moving closer, Harry notice something carved into the chest of drawers beside it.

JP + LE

Grinning to himself, Harry moved to the trunk at the end of the bed. He would have to check the drawers in his time to see if the carving was still there. He unlocked the trunk, rolling his eyes when it opened with a simple alohamora. The map was most likely in James' trunk, and his theory was proven correct when he came across, amongst the jumbled mess of old robes and quidditch books, a slightly worn out piece of parchment.

He picked it up triumphantly, but at that moment he heard footsteps on the stairs. Panicked, he threw a few clothes back into the trunk, slammed it shut, and leaped across to his own bed, ramming the map in his pocket as he did so.

He landed on his bed just as Remus came through the door.

"Hello there," Harry said in as cheerful a voice as he could manage.

"Hi," said Remus, moving over to the bed closest to the door and opening his trunk.

"Sirius and James asked to copy my homework so I left." He explained, straightening upright and smiling at Harry who was still trying to look as innocent as possible.

"They never do any of their own work, I mean just look at James' bed!"

He gestured to the mess that Harry had made, looking exasperated. "I don't remember it being this bad though…"

Harry's heart skipped a beat, as Remus looked around thoughtfully. Just then the door burst opened and two people tumbled in.

"Quick, shut the doors!" James yelled, as he and Sirius scrambled to hide behind a confused Remus. Peter, who had scurried in behind them, hastened to obey, just as more footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"POTTER! BLACK!"

"Oh no, it's McGonagall," said Sirius looking helplessly at James. "What do we do?"

"Uhh, pretend it wasn't us, she has no proof,"

Remus opened his mouth to ask a question but at that moment Professor McGonagall stormed through the doors.

"Potter! Black! I know it was you two!"

James looked up from a hastily grabbed book, looking convincingly bemused.

"What's the matter, Professor," he asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what the matter is James Potter," McGonagall growled, glaring at him, "You and Black set off a batch of fireworks in the Entrance Hall!"

"Well, that's not too bad," said Remus, confused, "we've done way worse than that."

"I was not finished ." Professor McGonagall continued, "These fireworks had been enchanted to explode and have varied effects on the victim below. The Hospital Wing is overflowing! Bradley Pickle turned into a cat!"

Harry was extremely impressed by the marauder's will power. None of them had given any signs of amusement at these words. Their faces showed nothing but concern.

"But Professor," Sirius began, "you can't prove it was us-"

"Don't be ridiculous Black," Professor McGonagall snapped, "Of course it was you. No one else would do anything this stupid. All four of your will serve a weeks' worth of detention with me."

"But you have no proof Professor," Remus protested indignantly – Harry assumed that he had not helped much with this particular incident.

"Can any of you produce an alibi of where you were this afternoon?" Professor McGonagall asked sceptically.

The four boys looked helplessly at each other, and Harry decided to speak.

"Why Professor, they've been up here." He said, attempting to imitate the innocent expression he had seen Fred and George assume so often, "We came up here after lessons and they've been telling me about the school ever since."

Professor McGonagall stared at him, which was lucky as all the Marauders were looking at him, shocked, which would have definitely given the game away.

Finally, McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Hmm, okay, this one time I will give you the benefit of the doubt, but if I find out that any of you had even the slightest thing to do with this…" She left the threat hanging and departed, leaving a loud silence in her wake.

Sirius crept to the door and shut it before turning to Harry.

"Why did you do that?" he said, looking suspicious

Harry was confused.

"Would you have preferred it if I hadn't?" he asked.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him.

"No, but why would you help us. You don't _know_ us."

Harry didn't understand why Sirius cared so much. He had just been trying to help.

"I was trying to be a nice person, but next time I guess I won't bother."

"No!" James said, looking at Harry with respect, "Sirius just doesn't trust people, don't take it personally. Besides, imagine what we could get away with if we have you giving us an alibi the whole time. It's brilliant!"

"Uh, no," Remus interrupted, "The teachers will clue in eventually, we won't be able to pull it off forever."

"Yeah, but we have a week or two at least before they start realising what's going on."

Sirius had overcome his hostile attitude as soon as it had appeared, and was now staring at James, his eyes alight with excitement.

Harry watched the proceedings with amused exasperation. They had completely forgotten him, despite the fact that he was the subject of their conversation. Even Remus and Peter had joined in the scheming.

Harry turned round and pulled his shirt over his head, changing into his pyjamas. Not so much as a thank you…

He climbed into the familiar four poster and closed his eyes.

The map could wait for now…


	7. Lily and James

**Okay, really sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had exams and then I just never got round to it! I would say I'll update sooner next time but I'm going on holiday soon and will not be updating for a few weeks. Sorry!**

**Thanks so much to all those who favourited/reviewed/followed this story, it makes me feel so nice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise below.**

* * *

><p>Harry was woken very suddenly the next morning, although at first he didn't know why. He lay there for a few minutes, wondering whether he should get up or not, when he heard whispering coming from almost directly above him.<p>

"I still don't like this,"

"Yeah, you've said. And we didn't listen."

"It's his first day, come on."

"Yes, and we are simply preventing him from becoming late."

"Come on Moony, you know you want to."

"Fine, but I'm not getting involved."

"You couldn't have just said that at the beginning? Okay then, on three: One, two, "

Harry, still half asleep, registered the meaning of these words a second too late. A bucket load of freezing water cascaded down upon him just as he spun out of bed. Unfortunately he forgot to factor in his bed hangings, resulting in a very tangled up and wet Harry lying on the floor while James and Sirius roared with laughter.

"Very funny," Harry grumbled as he disentangled himself, "Hilarious. Now I am going to leave before I can come to anymore harm."

With that he took his school robes out of his trunk and walked into the bathroom, shutting out the Marauders' continuing shouts of laughter.

Once they were all dressed and ready to go, the five of them headed down to breakfast, where Harry received his timetable. He was taking Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms. He also took Care of Magical Creatures because James was taking it on his own and he wanted the chance get to know his father.

After stuffing themselves on sausages, bacon and eggs, Remus, Harry, James and Sirius left to Transfiguration, whilst Peter scurried off to Divination.

The four boys made it to the classroom without much difficulty (unless you count the incident involving Sirius and two suits of armour) and quickly entered the classroom five minutes early.

As it was already two weeks into term, Harry had to take a seat at the front of the class, away from the Marauders who were seated at the very back of the room. The only vacant seat was positioned right next to a certain red head.

"Hi," Harry said as he sat down next to Lily, who was immersed in her text book. She looked up at him, green eyes meeting green.

"Oh, hi. It's Harry, right?" she said, smiling warmly at him. He could not stop looking at her. Even at seventeen he could see the woman who smiled at him out of the Mirror of Erised, who protected him in the graveyard, and who stayed with him 'till the very end.

He was suddenly aware that he had been staring at her for quite some time now, and that she was looking rather uncomfortable.

"Yeah. And you're Lily?"

"That's right," she said, going back to her books, "So I noticed you've been hanging around with the Marauders then."

Harry grinned inwardly, now he would get to hear her (probably negative) opinion on his father. He knew from Remus and Sirius that she had started liking him in seventh year, but he wasn't sure when in the year. It would be funny to watch though.

"Yeah, I guess. They just showed me around and we share a dorm room."

She grimaced up at him.

"Do yourself a favour, don't get involved with them. They are the biggest bunch of arrogant, bullying, egotistical, moronic toe-rags I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"

Harry's eyebrows had raised and an amused smirk had appeared on his face during his speech.

"I'm sensing a bit of dislike here,"

Lily snorted into her textbook.

"Remus and Pettigrew are okay I guess. Even Black isn't _too_ bad. But James Potter, argh, he's just, argh!"

"Okay then," said Harry, amused, "I get the idea,"

At that moment Professor McGonagall entered, and the room fell quiet.

"Today we will be continuing to transfigure animals into inanimate objects – we will be turning piglets into desks." She said briskly, turning to face the class, "Miss Fortescue, if you and Mr Smith could hand out the piglets – don't be silly girl, they won't hurt you!"

Harry grinned, remembering his first transfiguration lesson ever, where they watched McGonagall do exactly what they had to attempt now, but his smile slid off his face as he recognised the girl now squealing as she held an oinking piglet at arms-length. She was one of Lily's friends from dinner yesterday, but he hadn't paid much attention to her with his mother sitting beside her.

Now however, he couldn't see how he'd missed her. He knew her face well, although it was much rounder and more healthy than he had seen it in real life. The pictures didn't do justice to how much she looked like her son, Neville. His heart sank as he realised that Alice and Frank, like his parents, barely had four years to live normally.

"So, do you like transfiguration Harry?" Lily said as she received her own piglet, "were you good at it in Durmstrang?"

Harry considered the two questions thoughtfully.

"I liked it," he started slowly, "but I don't think I really tried hard enough. What about you, you seem pretty clever?"

She blushed and smiled at him.

"I'm pretty good," she admitted, "Nowhere near as good as Potter, but never tell him I said that!" She glared threateningly at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry said, miming zipping his mouth shut. They both laughed, but were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Evans! I think you and Mr Otter should get started unless you want a detention, Mr Lupin has already made a start on his!"

Harry twisted in his seat to see a partially transformed piglet dragging around it's behind which had turned into the back half of a small desk.

Hiding a grin, Harry turned to concentrate on his own piglet. He had managed a whole conversation with his mother without embarrassing himself!

* * *

><p>By the end of the class Harry had transfigured his piglet into a bright pink desk that squealed occasionally, but he was pretty pleased with himself, he had managed to befriend both his father and mother within one day!<p>

As he was packing his books away, Lily caught his arm.

"Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to do your transfiguration homework with me tomorrow night? We could help each other out, my friends never want to do their homework before the day it has to be given in."

Harry could not believe his luck.

"Yeah, I'd love that," he said, grinning, "Tomorrow at 7 okay?"

Lily smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the library." She said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

Harry was grinning as he followed her. Life was good.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the back of the class…<em>

Good lesson today, eh, Prongs?" Sirius said as he levitated his books into his bag, "Pretty easy."

"For some of us," Remus replied sourly, "Others had to actually _work_!"

Sirius waved him off. "You got it eventually," he said dismissively, "me and Prongs are just cooler than you, aren't we Prongs. Prongs?"

"What's he doing?" James asked, glaring across the room.

"What's who doing?" Sirius said, following James', "It's just Harry – oh."

"How _dare_ he talk to Lily!" James fumed, "I specifically told him she's off limits!"

"Calm down James!" Remus said, "He sat next to her, she's probably just being polite."

"Yeah…Yeah that must be it." James said, looking calmer, "she's probably just giving him advice."

Just then Harry's voice carried across to them.

"Yeah, I'd love that, tomorrow at 7 okay?"

As one, Remus and Sirius winced and turned to look at their best friend. James stood with a furious and hurt expression on his face, turned, and stormed out of the room, leaving his bag behind.

Sirius sighed, looking after him.

"Poor James," he said to Remus who was picking up James' bag, "to see a friend be asked out by the love of his life." Sirius then glared at Harry who was leaving the room with a stupid grin on his face.

"I bet he enjoyed torturing James!" Sirius said, "I cannot believe I thought I liked him!"

"Now come on," Remus replied exasperatedly, "This is probably just a big misunderstanding!"

"There's not many things 'I'd love that, see you at 7' can mean Moony" Sirius argued, "She asked him out, and now he has to pay."

Remus sighed. Sirius' current expression was one he had come to expect before _a lot_ of detentions came his way…

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. If you have any ideas on what should happen next please tell me in the reviews.<strong>

**A few things to consider.**

**1. Should Remus hate Harry or continue to be friends with him?**

**2. What should the Marauders find out first - Parsletongue, Patronus of something else?**

**3. Who should find out who he is first and how?**


	8. Potions and Fights

**Sorry it's been so long! I don't know where the time went. Hope you enjoy this chapter, will try take take your opinions into account. Please review!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>When Harry walked out of transfiguration he was disappointed to see that none of the Marauders had waited for him. He thought James would want to at least, if only because he had Lily with him. But there was no one in sight, and Lily and Harry proceeded to the Charms classroom by themselves, Lily chatting animatedly at his side.<p>

"It's nice to have someone to walk with for once," she said happily, "none of my friends take both transfiguration and potions, and the only other people in Gryffindor who do are Potter and Black."

She scowled as she finished the sentence, causing Harry to chuckle.

"You know, for someone who hates him, you really do talk about James a lot."

Lily blushed red and stared at him, outraged.

"I do _not_ fancy him! He is the most…he's just so…I hate him!"

Harry smirked at her.

"I never said you didn't. I just said you talked about him a lot."

Realising what he meant, Lily went even redder, huffed, and stormed off down the stairs to the dungeons, Harry running after her, laughing.

He caught up with her at the door to the Potions classroom, still chortling. She glared at him, before pushing the door open and entering.

Lily hurried over to sit with her friends at a table, whilst Harry looked around for Sirius and James. Remus didn't take the class because he was terrible at Potions, and Pettigrew was just down-right dangerous.

Harry moved over to sit next to James, but as he sat, he found nothing to hold him up. He overbalanced and fell over, his bag falling on top of him. Laughter rang in his ears, and as he looked up he was surprised and hurt to see that James and Sirius were joining in loudly.

He stood up and looked around, puzzled. He was _sure _that there had been a chair there a few moments before. He looked suspiciously at Sirius, who was smirking arrogantly. Before Harry could ask, Professor Slughorn entered the classroom, and all fell quiet.

Slughorn walked to the front of the class and turned around. Only then did he see Harry standing in the middle of the room, looking rather confused.

"Ah, so you must be the new boy," Slughorn said, cheerfully, "Well, we must find you a seat. Let's see…" He looked around, searching the room for an empty chair. "Well, you can sit next to Mr Snape!"

Harry did a double-take. He had not realised that sharing classes with the Slytherins would mean that he would be meeting his old Potions professor. However, he was willing to give this Snape a chance; he was only a teenager, and his future self did save the world in the end. Sort of.

Still, it was with a resigned air that he sat down in the darkest corner of the dungeon. He smiled politely at Snape, faltering when he received a scowl in response.

"Right then!" Said Slughorn, clapping his hands together, "Today we will be working in pairs to brew a lovely little potion called the Draught of Living Death. I know, Miss Evans, that it is a sixth year potion, but I feel we should start with the basics, just to see how much we can remember."

Harry jumped a little at the potion. It was the first one he had made using the Half-Blood Prince's book, and now he would be making it with the Half-Blood Prince himself. Weird…

Snape was already at the store cupboard retrieving ingredients for the potion. Harry jumped up to help, but Snape was already back, turning up the heat on his cauldron.

"Just do what I say." He muttered, glaring at his potion. Harry raised his eyebrows. This seemed odd even for Snape. Maybe he should try and make friends with the Slytherin.

They continued the potion in silence, Harry chopping and weighing ingredients, Snape adding them and stirring the potion. It was the precise shade of violet described, but Snape seemed to be struggling to get it any further. His brow was furrowed and his eyes dark.

"Try stirring once clockwise after every seven clockwise stirs," Harry added helpfully. Snape stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"After every seve-" "Yes yes, I heard you." Snape said impatiently, "But what did you mean? It says in the book clockwise?"

Harry grinned.

"Not sure why, but it works. A…friend told me. Try it."

Watching him suspiciously, Snape stirred seven times counter-clockwise, followed by once clockwise. Harry almost laughed at Snape's face as it turned the perfect shade of pink.

Muttering, Snape bent over his potions book and scribbled in the same, cramped handwriting that had got Harry through sixth year. Just then, Slughorn appeared.

"My, my!" He said in astonishment as he glanced into their cauldron. "It is perfect! Well done Mr Snape! I assume you learnt of the more complicated version of the potion – the one in the book is only elementary of course?"

Harry sat back, fully expecting Snape to take the credit – after all, it was _his_ hint technically – so he was pleasantly surprised when Snape spoke.

"Actually sir, it was Otter who knew what to do. It was him who thought of stirring counter-clockwise."

Slughorn looked astonished for a moment before turning his scrutinising gaze upon Harry.

"Well, it seems we have a potions expert in the class! Tell you what my boy, I'm having a little get together next Monday – nothing to big, just a little party for some selected students. It would be an honor for you to come. What do you say?"

Harry groaned inwardly. Even here he had managed to get into the Slug Club! He couldn't really say no, he hadn't been at school long enough to have a plausible excuse. Instead, he kept a straight face and answered as politely as possible.

"I would be delighted sir. I will try and make it."

"Good!" Said Slughorn joyfully, "Well, ten points each to you and Mr Snape. I haven't seen potion like this for years!"

With that he bounced off to the other side of the classroom, where most of the class had packed their books and were ready to leave. Snape quickly stuffed his books in his bag and turned to leave, but Harry stopped him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked quietly, making sure that the last few Gryffindors leaving couldn't hear, "You could have taken the credit yourself?"

Snape's permanent scowl deepened.

"I don't take credit for what other people deserve. _I'm_ not that arrogant."

Harry grimaced. It seemed his likeness to his father was affecting Snape even now.

"Well, do you want to be partners in potions? I could do with a partner and I know some good tricks for some of the potions."

Snape looked startled for a second, before his scowl returned.

"Your friends would not like that." He said, hatred crossing his face.

Now it was Harry's turn to frown. He had not thought about how his father would take his friendliness towards Snape. But then again he thought, thinking back to James and Sirius laughing at him as he fell to the floor, they didn't control who he made friends with. He shook himself, and answered Snape.

"I don't care. They don't control who I'm friends with. So what do you say?"

Snape glared at him for a second.

"Fine," he snapped, "But you better know some good potions."

Then he turned and swept out of the room in such a way that Harry almost believed he was back in the future, he looked just like his older self.

Shaking his head, Harry smiled. Maybe Snape could open up a bit, make some friends if Harry was nice to him. He could not change the future, but for all he knew he could have affected why Snape acted the way he did. Acted? Acts? Will act? This future stuff was confusing.

Shaking his head, Harry gathered his books and headed for the door. He opened it, and the smile slipped off his face. Snape was lying on the floor, immobilised and wandless, whilst James and Sirius stood over him, sneering. Lily was nowhere in sight.

"What's the matter Snape? Can't get up? Oh well, guess you'll have to stay here for the next few hours." Sirius said, a nasty sneer on his face that reminded Harry far too much of Draco Malfoy.

James laughed, a cruel glint in his eyes.

"That's okay Sirius, no one will come looking for him – that would imply someone cared about him, the greasy haired freak."

At the word freak, Harry snapped out of his horrified stupor.

"Expelliarmus!" He roared, pointing his wand at both James and Sirius. He barely had time to register the surprise on their faces before he was holding both their wands, standing in between them and Snape.

"What are you doing Otter? This isn't your fight." Sirius growled, attempting to grab his wand back.

Harry kept it out of reach, but laughed without humor.

"Fight? Some fight, two against one, defenseless and unprepared. I thought you were better than this Sirius."

"You don't know us at all!" James stepped forward, glaring at Harry. Harry recoiled slightly; he had not been expecting the amount of hate in his father's eyes. "You aren't our friend."

Seeing Harry's confused face he continued, "You are not one of us, and you never will be. Especially if you help little scumbags like Snivellous. He threw a contemptuous glance in Snape's direction. "Wherever they are, I'm sure your parents are proud of you."

Harry did not think about what he was doing. He stepped forward and punched James in the nose with all the strength he could muster. He felt a satisfying crunch and heard Sirius yell. He turned, eyes glowing with anger.

"Don't move!" He snapped at Sirius, who was halfway to helping his friend. Sirius froze, glaring up at Harry.

Harry muttered the counter curse and freed Snape, who got up warily.

"Go!" Harry barked at him, wand still directed at Sirius. Snape backed away uneasily, picking up his wand from where it had fallen. He walked quickly out of sight, his footsteps speeding up.

"I'm going to put your wands down and leave," Harry said to Sirius, who was glaring at him with hate, "You won't come after me. You need to get James to the hospital wing."

Glancing down at his friend, Sirius scowled.

"This isn't over Otter, you'd better watch yourself from now on."

Harry ignored him and put both James and Sirius' wands on the floor. And walked away quickly. As he rounded a corner, he saw Sirius levitating James and glaring after Harry. Harry kept walking. He needed to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I know it's not great, but I really wanted to get something up. Thx for reading!<strong>


	9. Regrets and Outbursts

**Sorry it took so long to get this up! I'm revising for exams at the moment, but they'll be over soon! I'm not sure about this chapter, but I felt you should have a New Year present! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, or followed this story. Please R/R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything recognisable that you see :(**

* * *

><p>Remus was walking down the seventh floor corridor, worrying about what James and Sirius were doing, when Harry stalked by him, glaring at the air in front of him as though it had personally insulted him.<p>

"Harry? What-"He started, but Harry did not stop, rounding a corner out of sight.

Remus sighed; James and Sirius had clearly done something to upset him. He gathered the books he had dropped when Harry passed, and followed in the direction the boy had gone.

He rounded the corner – and stopped. The corridor was long and straight, but Harry was no where in sight. Even if he had run, he couldn't have got out of sight so quickly. All that was in the corridor was a large painting of some guy who was getting beaten up by a pair of trolls wearing tutu's.

Frowning, Remus walked back the direction he had come from – might as well try and find James and Sirius, there was no chance they were _not_ involved in this.

Harry ground his teeth together, pacing around the circular room the Room of Requirement had made. He knew his father was bad, but he didn't think he was _this_ bad. He thought he had matured in seventh year! Maybe he had a little way to go yet. But how could they be so cruel!

Head in hands, Harry sank onto one of the armchairs the room had produced. He had ruined any chance of friendship when he punched his father – he knew that. He just didn't know _why _they suddenly hated him. What had he done? Groaning, he closed his eyes and tried to think. He might be sitting there for a while.

Remus found his friends sitting in the Charms classroom, James glaring at a potion in his hand . Remus sat down in the seat they had saved for him and glared at them.

"Why did Harry pass me earlier looking as though he was about to commit murder?"

Sirius barked a laugh and James scowled.

"The bloody git broke my nose! Now I have to drink this disgusting potion Madam Pomfrey gave me. Git."

Remus sighed. He had a feeling James might have deserved that punch.

"What did you say to him?" he asked, resigned to the worst.

James looked uncomfortable.

"Well, he was defending Snape and I was angry, so I may have said some things."

Remus eyed him with the look Sirius had christened his "Professor Moony look". "What did you say James?"

James looked slightly nervous.

"I said that his parents would be proud of him, defending a Death Eater like Snape."

Remus stared at him, aghast.

"James! Do you even remember what he said to us on the first day?"

"That his girlfriend has six brothers?" Sirius chipped in helpfully. Remus glared at him.

"No, he told us that he moved here because his parents were killed. I'm sure your comment made him feel really welcome."

James gaped at him in horror.

"I'd forgotten that," He said, ashamed, "Damn, now I have to apologise to him."

"Woah woah woah," Said Sirius, sitting upright. "Are we just going to forget that he flirted with Lily and defended Snape? Come on James, just cause his parents died doesn't excuse what he did!"

James looking torn, staring at his Charms book.

"No, we can't leave him thinking we're that horrible. We don't have to be friends with him, I just want to say sorry."

"Fine," Sirius said, "But you can count me out. I don't want anything to do with him. I don't trust him. Where did he really come from? I swear there's something fishy about his story."

"Whatever, Padfoot." Said Remus, rolling his eyes, "Just don't accuse him of anything with no proof okay?"

"You wound me, Moony" Said Sirius, eyes wide, "When have I ever done anything rash?"

Remus sighed. It was only third lesson and he was already getting a headache.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes and glanced at his watch.<p>

"Shit!" he yelped, jumping to his feet, "I missed Charms!"

He was also going to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts if he did not hurry. He sprinted out the door, bowling over some very surprised looking first years, and headed for the third floor, taking a few shortcuts along the way.

He arrived panting, just before the teacher and looked around. He saw Lily sitting next to her friends and walked over to her. She looked surprised to see him.

"Oh, hello," She said smiling, offering him a chair which he took, "Are you feeling better?"

Harry had absolutely no clue what she was talking about, and it must have shown on his face, for she continued "I was worried when you didn't come to Charms, but Remus said you weren't feeling well and went to the hospital wing."

Now Harry was confused. Why would Remus do that? From what Harry knew, he sided with James and Sirius, and they certainly wouldn't approve of this.

But as he looked over to them, Remus smiled at him, and James grinned sheepishly. Harry just looked puzzled, but he couldn't talk to them, for at that moment the teacher walked in.

According to the Marauders, the professor's name was Professor Lute, and he had just started that year. Apparently he was good at his subject, but was one of the least liked teachers in the entire school already. He assigned ridiculous homeworks, gave detentions for nothing, and to top it all off, didn't even favour a house – no one was spared. Harry couldn't help but see the similarities between him and Snape, but couldn't speculate as Professor Lute started talking.

"As you know, the last two weeks we have been recapping your school years, as this is your last. As we are nearing the end of the third year lessons, we may move on to fourth year this lesson.

He turned round and wrote on the blackboard, 'DARK CREATURES'. Harry saw Remus stiffen out of the corner of his eye. This did not look good…

Professor Lute turned round and pointed at James.

"You boy, what is the name for the creature that lures wanderers into swamps by a light."

"A Hinkypunk sir," James answered smoothly. Professor Lute glared at him, but nodded, moving on.

"Which out of these three can NOT b repelled by a patronus; Dementor, Thestral, or Lethifold?"

It continued on in this fashion for a while, the questions answered correctly gained a glare, and those incorrectly answered earned sharp words and loss of house points. Harry thought he had escaped the questioning, but Professor Lute suddenly rounded on him.

"The new boy, eh? Well, let's see if you know your stuff. Name three ways to identify a werewolf."

"When transformed or beforehand?" Harry asked politely. Lute sneered at him.

"Because you asked, three for both."

Harry thought this was highly unfair, but held his tongue.

"When transformed, there's the tufted tail, the pointed snout and it is decidedly larger than any other wolf, and when they aren't transformed," Harry hesitated, not wanting to give Remus away, "when not transformed, they are often scarred, sick on upcoming full moons, and have heightened senses."

He tried not to look at Remus during this, though he could see he was shifting nervously.

"Almost correct," Said Lute gruffly, striding away to the front of the class, "But I couldn't help but notice you did not mention some of the characteristics of the werewolf when not transformed. A werewolf is often violent even when in human form, and they lost much of their human intelligence when they were bitten, leaving them with intelligence lower than the average human.

Harry stared at the man, outraged. He knew Remus was a werewolf and he was saying this? It wasn't even true! He looked at Remus, who was looking at his hands. Sirius and James were both glaring at Lute, and James opened his mouth to speak, but Harry spoke first.

"I'm sorry sir, but I believe you're wrong," Every head turned to Harry, who looked defiantly at Lute, whose eyes had widened.

"Do say" He said dangerously.

"Many werewolves live apart from humans, it's true, but many live amongst the wizard society, and there is no fact that says they are any less intelligent than uninfected humans." Harry said, trying to stay calm.

Lute glared at him.

"Werewolves are monsters and dark creatures, and many wizards don't think they should live!" he snapped, causing James and Sirius's heads to snap up and glare at him fiercely.

Harry stood up.

"The people who think that are either idiots or morons!" He yelled, drawing gasps from Lily and Alice; it was obvious what he was implying.

Lute narrowed his eyes.

"Detention, Mr Otter," he said coldly, his eyes glinting, "And if you don't like how I teach my class, I suggest you leave."

Harry glared at the man for a moment, before picking up his bag and striding out the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving a shocked silence in his wake.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was…surprising." Said Sirius as they left the classroom at the end of the lesson, "Didn't think he would be one to stand up to a teacher, seems a bit of a goody goody to me."<p>

Lupin glared at him.

"Maybe if you hadn't made him angry he wouldn't have shouted at Lute!" He said, looking angry himself.

"Woah, calm down Moony," Sirius said, looking surprised, "I thought you'd be happy he stood up for were-"

"Keep your voice down!" Remus hissed, looking around nervously, "Of course I'm pleased he's not prejudice, but I'm worried he might figure it out! He seems like he knows werewolves quite well, and let's face facts, we know nearly _nothing_ about him!"

James looked over at his friend, confused.

"But you told us not to be mean to him and that I had to apologise?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I trust him. As much as I hate to say it, we need to know more about him."

At this, Sirius's face split into a wide, dog-like grin.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" James asked disbelievingly, but starting to smile, "You want us to _spy_ on him?"

"Not spy, exactly," Remus said hastily, "Just, keep your eyes open. Look out for anything suspicious."

"Will do Moony," Sirius said, an mischievous glint appearing in his eye, "Sirius Black is on the case!"

Rolling his eyes, Remus didn't say anything. They walked in silence for a while, heading for the Great Hall.

"Moony– "

"You still have to apologise."

"…Damn."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! Wasn't sure about it, but wanted to get something up. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas you want me to put in. Your reviews have given me some interesting ideas...<strong>


	10. Reconciliations and Suspicion

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about how long it's been (and that goes for my other stories too) but I recently discovered Merlin and Supernatural, and well...yeah.**

**Anyway, here's chapter ten. I'm not sure about it, but what the hell. R/R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

><p>Harry ran his hands through his hair as he stared angrily at the hangings of his four poster bed. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Lute; all that he'd achieved from it was a detention after all. But the way he had spoken about Remus… Harry scowled again. No, he didn't regret what he'd said. Not one bit.<p>

Suddenly the dormitory door burst open, causing Harry to bolt upright from his position lying on his bed. Predictably, it was Sirius who had flung the door open, closely followed by James, Remus and Pettigrew. They paused when they saw him sitting there, but ambled in anyway, Sirius and James chatting cheerfully to one another as they did.

To Harry's surprise, Remus did not join his friends but instead walked over to his own bed next to Harry's, smiling at him as he sat down.

"So," he said, turning to face Harry "We didn't see you at lunch."

Harry stared at him warily; he knew when someone was planning something, and this seemed a bit too innocent to be true considering both of his closest friends seemed to hate Harry.

"Wasn't hungry," he replied coolly.

Remus nodded and fell silent, but Harry did not speak. It was obvious Remus wanted to say something more.

"What you said in Defence Against the Dark Arts," he suddenly blurted out, "Why did you say it?"

Ah, Harry thought, he should have seen this coming. Of course _Remus_ would be curious – he had been talking about werewolvesafter all.

"Why not?" He countered, "It's true. Werewolves didn't choose to become what they are. They didn't _choose _to be bitten. Why should they not be allowed to live like anyone else?"

The corner of Remus's mouth lifted slightly, and Harry suddenly noticed that the room had fallen silent. The others were listening in too. A small bundle of hope formed in Harry's chest; maybe he could start over with his father, if he played this right.

"You talk as if from personal experience," Remus continued, and this time Harry caught an edge of concern in his voice, "Almost as if you know a werewolf."

So that was what this was about, Harry suddenly realised. Remus wanted to know if his secret was in danger of exposure; if Harry would realise what he was. Well, Harry wasn't going to lie any more than he had to.

"I did," he said, noting the alarmed look shared between James and Sirius out of the corner of his eye, "And he was one of the kindest men I ever knew. He took precautions to keep himself safe at the full moon, and the rest of the time he was just a normal human being."

"So you weren't scared of him," Peter interjected curiously, and Harry resisted glaring at the rat, "You never thought he would hurt you."

"Like I said," Harry replied through gritted teeth, "He was normal all other times. He even had a wife and kid."

Remus started.

"A kid?" he asked incredulously, "He had a _child_?"

"Yes," Harry said, grinning inwardly, "And no, the boy isn't a werewolf. I expect he gets grumpy at the full moon though."

Harry fell silent at the thought of Teddy, and the reminder that he was stuck in this time for a while. God how he missed his friends.

Coming back to the present, Harry suddenly realised how odd this conversation would seem if he was who he said he was.

"So what are you guys' opinions on werewolves? You seem remarkably unprejudiced for purebloods." The last bit he directed at Sirius and James, who immediately went on the defensive.

"Hey, we're not like those Slytherin bastards," Sirius protested, "We don't judge people for what they can't help."

Oh for crying out loud.

"What like their house?" Harry asked coldly, suddenly irritated again. Why were they even talking to him? They had certainly hated him earlier.

Sirius and James's faces fell suddenly in understanding, both simultaneously turning to look at each other. Finally James spoke first.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier," he said, abashed, "It was out of line."

Sirius shifted slightly, clearly disagreeing, but Harry ignored him, instead keeping his gaze locked on his father.

"Why are you saying this," he asked, "You didn't seem to have this opinion earlier. You know, when you were beating up Snape for now reason."

James looked uncomfortable, his bed creaking slightly as he shifted awkwardly.

"Sorry about that, it's just that Snape-" he cut himself off and shook his head, "Remus reminded us about what you said," he continued, "You know, that your parents…"

He trailed off into silence, looking down at the floor. Harry smiled inwardly; at least his father could swallow his pride enough to apologise.

"That's okay I guess," he said, turning around, "And I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Don't worry about that," Remus said quietly, "I would have hit him too."

Harry chuckled slightly, and after a moment James joined in. However, they soon fell once again into an uncomfortable silence.

"So why were you so angry at me earlier?" Harry asked, trying to restart the conversation, "It can't just have been because of Snape."

However, this clearly was he wrong thing to say, for James' face immediately darkened and he turned his back on Harry, fiddling with the latches on his trunk. Sirius joined him, leaving Harry sitting on his bed in perplexed confusion. He turned to Remus, who was staring at his friends in exasperation. Shaking his head, the boy turned to face Harry, who was still feeling incredibly puzzled.

"Those two are under the impression," Remus told him quietly, "That Lily asked you out on a date in transfiguration and you agreed."

"What?" Harry was aghast; go out with his own mother? That hadn't even crossed his mind when he'd agreed to the studying! "No! We were just going to do our homework together; she says none of her friends do the same subjects as her."

Now it was James' turn to look confused, although still angry, having returned to the conversation.

"But you said 'tomorrow at seven'. Tell me how that doesn't sound like a date.

Harry groaned, cursing his own stupidity.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that." He said, and when Sirius snorted he continued, "Honestly, I have a girlfriend back at my old school remember? Look," He turned to James, an idea suddenly springing to mind, "I'll ask her if you can come if you want. You're much smarter than me anyway.

James face transformed so suddenly it made Harry's stomach spin. One moment he was glowering angrily, and the next he was grinning as though Harry was his best friend.

"Really? You'd do that?" He said hopefully, taking a step towards Harry, "Just, don't make it seem like I asked, or she'll never say yes."

"Sure," Harry said, surprised at how quickly things had turned around, "I'll ask her tonight."

James grinned, but neither boy could say anymore as a quiet – but clearly deliberate – cough from behind them drew their gaze. They both turned simultaneously to Remus, who looked amused at this turn of the events.

"I told them it was a misunderstanding," he informed Harry, "But these prats never listen to me about these things. Don't take it to heart. Hey," he continued, turning to Sirius, who had watched the events play out before him with a frown on his face, "Why don't you take Harry down to the kitchens to get something to eat? We all have a free period now anyway."

Sirius jumped up at the mention of the kitchens, his brow clearing as large grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah, okay," he said grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him to the door, "I'm still hungry anyway."

Harry let himself be dragged away, pleased that he had cleared things over with his father and his friends. But as he walked out the door after Sirius, he turned back one last time and was surprised at what he saw. The smile on Remus's face had vanished, and for a moment it was replaced by a suspicious frown. But then the moment was gone, and Remus was turning to chat with James as the dormitory door slammed shut, and Harry was herded down into the common room by his overexcited godfather.

Remus waited until the sound of Sirius's loud footsteps had faded away entirely before he ceased the pointless conversation he was having with James and considered what had just happened.

"Moony? You never answered my question?"

Remus sighed; James could be extremely unobservant when he wanted to.

"Never mind that now," he said impatiently, "Didn't you notice something odd about what Harry was saying then?"

James and Peter still looked nonplussed, so Remus sighed and continued.

"The way he reacted when I said you thought he'd asked out Lily, it was almost horrified. It was like I'd said he'd asked out his sister or something."

James looked thoughtful.

"You're right; most people would be glad to go out with Lily, but he _really_ didn't like the idea. Wonder why...he couldn't just have been being a good friend, he barely knows us for God's sake!"

"Yeah," Peter piped up, "I think there's more to this guy than we know."

"Hmm, we need to keep an eye on him," Remus mused, still staring into space, "Of course, he might just have been being faithful to his girlfriend, but-"

He cut of suddenly, eyes widening.

"Remus? What's the matter?"

Remus turned to James, an utterly confused expression upon his face.

"He said he had a girlfriend back at his old school right?"

James and Peter looked at each other, not comprehending what Remus was saying.

"Yeah, so?"

Remus sighed; trust them not to make the connection.

"James, Harry went to Durmstrang. That's an all-boys school."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was crap. Oh well, I'm tired, though that's not a very good excuse... Anyway, feel free to tell me what you thought in a review, and I will try not to take so long on the next chapter. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
